


Hot Elevator Guy

by florfering



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I think that should let you know what kind of fic this is, I was listening to Voltron crack videos while writing this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florfering/pseuds/florfering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance meets a really hot guy in the elevator. </p>
<p>based off of a tumblr prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Elevator Guy

**Author's Note:**

> yepperoni this is garbage 
> 
>  
> 
> [prompt](http://klance-klance-revolution.tumblr.com/post/149633213184/lance-and-keith-always-take-the-same-elevator-to)

Despite being a fairly sociable person, Lance doesn’t keep track of everyone who moved in and out of the company he worked at. If a new person was introduced into the company, he usually didn’t find out until about a week or so afterwards when he would inadvertently bump into them or someone he knew would introduce them to him.

Someone moves in for the first time in about 3 months and this time, it’s the former, but more importantly, the new guy is _hot._ Honestly.

Lance meets him on his way home after a long day of trying to figure out another way to preserve fuel for space exploration trips, in the elevator. Lance is tired and his eyes keep threatening to droop every other second which brings Lance into mulling swiping a cup of coffee from the break room before leaving, but then the elevator doors open to floor seven and he wakes up right then and there.

The new guy is ambling into the elevator and Lance knows he’s never seen him around before because _holy fuck_ the guy is hot. Lance is sure he would remember him. Raven black hair pulled up into a loose ponytail with strays here and there framing his face, loosed tie and top buttons popped open on his work shirt, and dark jacket slung over his shoulders. Lance feels his heart actually stop for a couple of seconds but then the new guy’s raising his eyebrow and Lance realizes he’s standing right smack in the middle of the elevator, leaving no room for him.

Lance quickly shuffles to the side and pulls his phone out of his pocket, scrolling through his contacts list. He eventually finds Pidge and busies himself with starting a text about the new guy while said hottie presses the button to close the doors. Lance is pretty sure he’s getting off on the same floor.

Lance: _pidge I think I’m actually going to die today  
_ Pidge: _serves you right for taking all of my exp in our last dnd campaign_

Lance squawks. The other man laughs under his breath at the sound and Lance feels his face heat up.

Lance: _Pidgeotto fuckign holt this is SERIOUS I’m going to internally spontaneously combust and I will DIE at the tender age of 26_  
Pidge: _I’ll be sure to attend your funeral_  
Pidge: _but I’ll humor you this ONE time_  
Pidge: _what happened?_  
Lance: _A GUY I JUST MET AT WORK IS TOO HOT_  
Lance: _WHAT DO I DO???_  
Lance: _Pidge?  
_ Lance: _Pidge don’t leave me I’ll have to make eye contact with him and I’ll probably freeze up and die because his eyes are really pretty like wow_

There were no other replies or responses from his so-called “friend”. At this point, the other man has also pulled out his phone and is fiddling around with it. He eventually finds what he wants, and Lance _who is definitely not watching him out of the corner of his eye_ sees him call someone. They pick up and he starts conversing with them in something that is _definitely_ not English and Lance huffs a breath of frustration.

The new guy’s probably a part of one of the foreign departments; that’s why Lance never saw him before. Being an international company, _Voltron Space Enterprises_ constantly has people from other countries working with them, and most of the time, they don’t speak a single lick of English.

Lance can feel his opportunity of getting to know the other man slipping through his fingers, just like his pudding when he dropped it on the floor earlier that day. He almost cried afterwards and can feel the same sentiment now.

With a sigh of defeat, he texts Pidge one more time.

Lance: _Pidge._  
Lance: _I can never be friends with him._  
Pidge: _oh, this should be interesting. how did you manage to fuck up this time?_  
Lance: _He doesn’t speak English_  
Pidge: _never stopped you before  
_ Lance: _OM G YOU’RE RIGHT_

And Lance is so excited that he taps the call button, pulling the phone to his ear. “Pidge, how can I ever thank you for reminding me that language barriers have never been anything to stop me from hitting on hot guys I meet in elevators?”

Lance can hear said hot guy laugh under his breath again and say something into his conversation and Lance panics a little. He tries to rationalize it. The person on the other line must have said something funny. Yeah, he wasn’t laughing at what Lance said; he can’t even understand him. Right?

Pidge says something and that snaps him back into reality. “Wait, what, I didn’t hear you, can you repeat it?”

Pidge snickers and asks, “Too busy drooling at the hot guy?”

Lance squawks again and says, “He isn’t _that_ hot!”

Silence. Lance can hear the pure skepticism through the phone.

“Okay, maybe he is. But it isn’t _my_ fault that his face is so soft and pretty and adorable with his hair tied up or that his eyelashes are really long or—”

Before Lance can continue his rambling, Pidge groans and says, “Oh my god, _please_ stop. I don’t want to listen to this. See you tomorrow.”

Lance says his goodbyes and hangs up the phone. He slips the phone back into his pocket and glances at the window displaying the floor number. Oh, he’s only a couple floors from the garage. The last floors are going to be a little awkward for Lance considering he just declared really loudly how hot he thought the other guy was. But at least he couldn’t understand him. Lance begins tapping a rhythm on the floor, boredom and an edge of nervousness gnawing at him, decidedly staring a hole into the wall opposite of where the hot guy was standing.

The hot guy finishes up his call and slips his phone into his pocket. Then he clears his throat and asks, “So my face is soft and adorable?”

Lance chokes and whirls around to face the other man, blush very painfully visible and warm on his face. The hot guy’s sporting an amused smile with his arms crossed, right eyebrow quirked up.

Lance should be embarrassed but there’s only one thing running through his mind.

_He’s. So. Hot._

Staring directly at him, Lance can see the extent of the hot guy’s features that he complimented in the first place and _is that a mole on his neck Lance definitely does_ not _want to kiss it._ And then the hot guy gestures for Lance’s phone, and Lance unthinkingly hands it over to the hot guy.

Damn, what if he was going to steal it? Use his hotness for evil crimes. But the hot guy only enters something into his phone and the elevator doors open. He gives it back to Lance and makes to leave, waving a goodbye over his shoulder.

“The name’s Keith, by the way.”

And Lance watches him leave, even as the elevator doors start to close. Then he glances down at his phone. His contact book is open, with a new one having just been entered in.

_Call me sometime?_


End file.
